goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Marmalade (Jade) Otter
Jade Zoey-Elise "Marmalade" Otter is Sophie the Otter's colored version of Cherry and temporary foster son, who is oddly a few months older than her. He has a Chinese-American panda girlfriend named Shelly Yang. He in general shares almost the same interests as Cherry. Unlike Cherry, he has a pet frog named Lime (who is 6 cm tall). Compared to Cherry, instead of becoming a human, he became an otter. Otherwise, he can become a human when needed via shapeshifting. Appearance He was originally a brown Sackboy with an orange dress, black hair tied up into two short pigtails with two yellow bows on both sides, and brown high heels. He wears contacts. When shapeshifted into his human form, Marmalade wears black medium hair tied into pigtails, large round anime style hazel eyes with long eyelashes that shine (sometimes golden brown, brown, yellow in some versions), slender feminine body, medium complexion (darker in some versions), light brown lips, heart shaped head, small attached ears, and a small nose. His height is short but he wears footwear that makes him appear tall even though he's the same height as Cherry. He resembles some porcelain little girls as well as Annie from the BrainPOP Jr. series of Internet videos. In Spring 2015, Marmalade's hair is now in a well-groomed afro (resembling Opal Otter's, except it's black and with no headband) with 2 yellow and blue heart clips (in Comedy World form, flower clips) on each side. He wears an orange sweater and a lighter orange skirt complete with white socks and brown boots complete with his glasses. In Comedy World form, he wears his original brown high heels instead. Since Mid-April 2015 following Cherry's human transformation roughly a month prior, Marmalade has transformed into an orange Jim Jinkins-style otter with a long tail and dotted eyes. He wears a yellow and blue sweater complete with light blue pants. In GoAnimate, his style is now in Lil Peepz. He wears two fish hair clips instead of heart/flower-shaped ones (although they're still flowers in his Lil Peepz form). From February to September 2016, Marmalade will wear a pastel yellow sweater dress with baby blue hot pants underneath complete with brown sandals. He will wear butterfly clips on his afro. From September 2016 to May 2017, Marmalade will wear a white jacket with a pink and black shirt along with a 50's era poodle skirt and black pumps. He will also sport pink-framed sunglasses instead of his contacts. His hair will be relaxed and down, only becoming his signature afro whenever his forehead feels excessively warm. Receiving New Parents On Hoohaw Hoo 2015, Sophie the Otter lended Marmalade to a lesbian otter couple named Maude and Claudia (ages 44 and 48 respectively), thus giving him new adoptive mothers. Pokemon Team By January 2016, Marmalade has formed a new Pokemon team. His Pokemon consist of: *A male Piplup named Tux *A female Smoochum named Kissy *A female Flabebe named Flora *A male Politoed named Pear *A female Delcatty named Rita *A female Bouffalant named Belle Note that as a trainer, he is in his human form. Gallery MarmaladeGAOtter.JPG|Marmalade's GoAnimate look. MarmaladeandLime.JPG|Marmalade as he originally appeared. HelloFurries.png|Marmalade in Hello Kitty style (with Cherry, Alex, and Lemona in furry forms). Cherry, marmalade, alex, and lemona selfie on beach.JPG|Marmalade (human form) with Cherry, Alex, and Lemona. MarmaladeBobcat.png|Marmalade as a Bubsy-style bobcat (credit to JustinandDennis of dA for the base). CherryandMarmaldeTogether.png|Marmalade with his best friend Cherry. MarmaladesPokemon.png|Marmalade's Pokemon Team (credit to DanteDT34 from DeviantArt for the Pokemon Trainer base). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:PB&J Otter OCs Category:Otters Category:Furries Category:Animals Category:Foster Sons Category:Males Category:1999 births Category:Colored versions of Cherry Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Living people Category:Pokemon Trainers